losttngfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster
Monster is the sixth episode of ''LOST: The Next Generation'''s first season. It was originally broadcast on on November 28, 2010. Summer and Jonathan make a surprising connection to their pasts, while Theo, Emily, and Roz go on a trek looking for Katy's father. In flashback, a complex time in Summer's life is explored. Read the script here. Synopsis Previously on LOST *Summer is recovered from the ship's wreckage with burns on her back. *Summer admits to Leigh that her burns have completely healed, which Leigh finds strange. *While on a trek to find water, Katy gives Annie a doll, telling her "the man" gave it to her. Annie takes Katy off into the jungle. *Ned gathers a search party of himself, Marcus, and Summer into the jungle to look for Katy. They search through the jungle, finding two different trails. Summer searches the other one, comes back and reports that it's a dummy trail. *Dominic takes Zhen to the Swan crater, and they hear rustling as they search the inside of the crater. Annie is found in the jungle, crying about how "they" took Katy and how they abandoned her. *Whispers surround Ned and co. while Marcus spots a woman in the jungle. Ned spins around and sees that it's his wife, Hallie. He is confused. She tells him that she's here for a reason, just like he is, like everyone is. She then takes him into the jungle for a personal talk, telling him she has something for him to do before they can be reunited. Ned steps out from the jungle, telling Marcus and Summer that he knows what he has to do now, while they look on curiously. Flashbacks Summer sits on her bed crying. She goes to lie down, eyeing a bottle of pills as she does, before she hears a sudden rapping at her door. Investigating the noise, Summer goes out into the hallway of her apartment building and sees a box lying on the floor in front of the door. She takes it and brings it inside. Reading the threatening letter enclosed discussing how the writer of the letter is "not happy about the book" that Summer's written, she's a bit afraid to open it. As she does, Summer finds a horrible discovery; the severed head of her own mother. The next morning, Summer meets with a young woman, her friend Iris, in a cafe. Iris begins talking about the book's positive hype when Summer delivers some news Iris doesn't like to hear; that she's canceling the book and not putting it on the shelves because of this threat. We learn that Summer's parents were both murdered and Summer has written a book about it. Iris berates Summer and gives her a pep talk about how this goes against the very principles in her book, causing Summer to feel conflicted about her decision. Summer and Iris talk in Summer's apartment later, Iris telling Summer about the suspect identified from DNA on a jacket found at the crime scene of her parents' murder, naming him as a petty teenaged criminal named Charlie Hume. Summer wants to convict him even though her and Iris both know that someone named Anatole is the real killer, because she feels threatened and if the main suspect is put in jail and the book not on shelves, she'll finally be rid of him forever. Iris is disappointed with Summer, but Summer just asks Iris for some time to think. Later, Summer visits Charlie in jail and she explains to him that she knows he's innocent and is sorry to put him through all this. She asks him if he knows someone by the name of Anatole Krum. Charlie tells her that he was a big backer for a gang he was in a few months ago. She hands him her book, telling him all his answers are in there. She tells Charlie she came to visit him because she wanted to see what mistakes she was going to make, so she could tell herself she was doing the right thing. That night, Iris comes over to help pack all over her belongings, Summer discusses her plan to leave the country and return to her "homeland" of Sydney, Australia under a new name, 'Leah Probsky'. Iris says she'll miss Summer, and the two exchange goodbyes. Four years later, in the year 2025, Summer is onboard the luxury cruise ship the La Mer having a good time with Iris. While eating dinner, Summer is approached by a French man who she recognizes as Anatole. Apparently, he found her in Sydney and she was on her way to flee again. Tired of running, Summer accepts his offer to talk, much to Iris' confusion, taking a steak knife with her. On the deck of the La Mer, Anatole tells Summer he only murdered her parents because they didn't approve of Summer's relationship with Anatole and he wanted them out of the way, saying he'd never hurt her. Summer says he ruined his life and she realizes now that the only way she can truly live is if Anatole is dead. A concerned man and his daughter walk by and ask if there's any trouble, but Summer denies it. After the man and his daughter leave, Summer stabs Anatole, but only above the leg, allowing him to chase after her. She bursts into the kitchen of the ship in order to hide, only to feel the rocking of the ship. She is pinned against the wall by a hot stove as the La Mer ''shipwrecks onto the Island. On the Island Ned leads Summer, and Marcus back to the beach, bringing the dead boar with them, and Ned avoids their questions about Hallie's sudden appearance in the jungle. Meanwhile, Jonathan stands guard at the edge of the jungle, when Zhen and Dominic appear through the foliage with Annie. Jonathan throws a fit when Dominic, who is holding Annie's hand gently, defends Annie, who was found injured in the jungle. Jonathan doesn't care about Annie's injuries or Dominic's pleas that Annie is a 'good person', immediately saying they need to question her about Katy's whereabouts. Jonathan takes Annie to Leigh's tent, where Zhen explains that Annie hasn't said much since they found her near the Swan crater. Jonathan suggests they bring in Mats, but Annie shakes and sobs, begging them not to bring him in. When Ned, Summer, and Marcus return to the beach that night, Jonathan watches Summer as if he recognizes her somehow. Emily is wrapped in a blanket in the sand when Theo comes up to her, asking whether or not they should go out and look for Katy's father. Emily is initially reluctant, but then decides to accompany him on the trek in the morning. Ned questions Annie as Jonathan brings Mats into the tent. Mats claims that Annie double-crossed him and faked the papers stating he's a sociopath, denying the claims that he is indeed a sociopath. Ned suggests everyone gets a good nights' sleep before continuing with the questions. Jonathan doesn't agree at first, but Ned forces him away. As Summer prepares for bed at her tent, she and Jonathan strike conversation. Summer notices 'problems in management', and mentions how it doesn't look like Jonathan likes Ned much. When Jonathan makes a comment about Ned's leadership abilities, Summer challenges whether or not Jonathan's a better leader. Jonathan suggets a move to the lighthouse, and Summer agrees with it. Summer helps Jonathan come to the conclusion that if Ned doesn't like the idea, he can always step up and separate from this big group and be his own leader before going to sleep. The next morning, Summer is doing yoga when Jonathan wakes up, mentioning the fact that he recognizes her from somewhere. He finally pieces things together, stating that he was her lawyer during the Charlie Hume case (the same case that ruined Jonathan's life completely). The two catch up a bit before Jonathan and Summer present the idea of a move to the lighthouse to Ned. They decide to gather a group together and split off. Meanwhile, Roz approaches Theo and Emily as they get ready to trek around for Katy's father. She says she feels bad about losing Katy in the first place and thinks that she feels obligated to help find her father. They allow her to join their search party. Annie is tied up at a tree by the edge of the jungle when a yellow lab approaches her. Vincent. He's got a note attached to him, telling Annie that they will make it out to talk to her personally that night. It is signed by a mysterious 'W.L.' Jonathan and Summer begin lead their group of Zhen and ten redshirts through the jungle. Meanwhile, Roz, Emily, and Theo walk through the jungle discussing a bit of their background and how they ended up on the ''La Mer; Emily mentioning she was supposed to be with a few of her friends but they dropped out at the last minute and she got on anyway, Theo was on board for business reasons, and Roz says her reasons are nothing worth sharing. As Theo teases her about how it makes her seem very mysterious, they stumble upon a small village in the middle of the jungle, filled with shabby huts and simply-dressed people. Elsewhere, Summer feels ignored by Jonathan on their way to the lighthouse, creating a tense moment between them when he tells her that his son Lucas was killed because of his ignorance Charlie Hume case, making Summer feel guilty for Lucas' death. That night, Annie sits up in her sleep and is met by her 'contact', Walt Lloyd. Walt assures Annie that the men who attacked her were not their people, telling her that there is a dangerous new faction on the Island. After an argument about Mats and his stance in this, Walt tells her that they should have made contact much earlier but he hasn't had the opportunity, offering apologies. He tells Annie that it's only a matter of time before 'they' attack, and that when they do, Annie will want to be as far away from the beach camp as possible. To the tune of Michael Giacchino's La Fleur theme, Summer sits next to Jonathan at the edge of the cliff by the lighthouse and offers her apologies for the death of Jonathan's son. She explains that she almost made herself turn into the 'monster' she despised, saying that she was going to kill the man responsible for everything on the cruise ship but that the cruise crashed and he's no where in sight. She says it's a sign for a clean slate, a brand new start, asking for Jonathan's forgiveness. The two tearfully exchange hugs and Jonathan forgives her. The next morning, Ned begins packing up his bag and Leigh approaches him, telling him that Annie has gone missing during the night, but Ned doesn't seem too concerned. She notices him packing and says that Marcus told her about Hallie's appearance in the jungle. He tells Leigh that Hallie tasked him in killing "the man with the yellow eyes" and that's precisely what he is going to do. Trivia *The cruise ship is finally named, and the name, La Mer, is a direct reference to the original series as the song Shannon sang in Whatever the Case May Be. Unanswered Questions *Why must Ned kill Malcolm Nammock (the yellow-eyed man)? *What kind of struggle is occuring on the Island between Walt/Annie/Mats' people and an unknown other force that apparently consists of Nammock? *Why did the people that attacked Annie in the jungle take Katy? *How far back does Summer's friendship with Iris go? *What is the significance of the golden-hilted knife being held by Summer in her apartment whilst she cried? *When and how did Summer meet Anatole? *Why did Summer's parents disapprove of him? *Who is Anatole's "powerful father"? *Why did Summer drop out of high school to travel? *How and when did Penelope Hume die? *How is Vincent still alive? *Is Mats telling the truth in saying those papers were falsified and that he is not really a sociopath? *Did Anatole and Iris die in the shipwreck? *Why did Anatole kidnap Summer's mother and later kill her instead of killing her alongside Summer's father?﻿ Category:Summer centrics